Perfect Exsists: A Harry and Harleigh Romance
by HaleyStylesHoran
Summary: After dreaming for so long, 17 year old Harleigh Mayson finally gets her shot at being the next world wide sensation. With her best friend at her side, what could possibly go wrong? However, when she gets the chance to meet One Direction, things heat up for the best. Harry is intimately attracted to Harleigh. Will Harleigh chose fame or true love at it's peak?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Harleigh.." I heard Many's voice speak softly after we finished our harmonic melody. "Madelyn.." I thought as if he might choke on his own words or worse, start to cry. He seemed stunned or was he just shocked? I turned to Madi and clenched her hand. I didn't want to hear the news alone if it wasn't good.

"Yes?" Madelyn and I said in unison as a weak smile stretched across our faces.

He began to stand up and what I thought was a smirk, acctually grew to become a smile. "Your voices together are perfecto musica! Angelic sounds filled my ears when you sang together. I know for a fact you two are going to be the next best thing!" Many spun around with joy. His mexican accent blew me away and made me want to giggle all the time.

Madelyn gasped. My heart was pounding. Did he really just say that? Are we that good? I had no idea. Everytime I heard my voice I thought a cat was dieing.

Let me fill you in on a few missing details. Nearly 7 months ago, My best friend Madelyn and I were just two, typical high school Juniors, dealing with the prices of being one. We were from a small town. It was quite common in our area of Illinois but not nation wide. It was just like any other town. Broke and useless. I often grew bored. Correction, we often grew bored. What was there to do in a small town with absolutely nothing? Oops, sorry, I'm rambling. Where was I? Oh, right! Anyway, I haven't known Madelyn my whole life, but she is my best friend. We met each other a few years ago and have been inseparable since. You would think we were sisters by the way we acted around each other. I grew up, singing and dancing. I loved the idea of one day being famous strutting my assets across an arena full of adoring fans. Now, did I ever think that would happen to me? Ha ha, hell to the no. Especially with all the torment I got growing up as a child. (I'll fill you in later) Madelyn on the other hand, is absolutely gorgeous. Together, people say, that we have more beauty than the Garden of the God's itself. She grew up wanting to be an inspiring model and singer. Madelyn would always tell me how much she adored being in front of a camera or pretending to be on stage staring into a crowd of eyes on her. She thought the same thing I thought. I will never be famous. I will never be known. I am a nobody.

This all started around my 17th birthday. Madelyn and I planned the whole thing. It was extravagant! Any who, Madelyn and I were partial entertainment at my party. Together we sang Selena Gomez's 'Hit The Lights' and I swear sparks flooded the room. It was amazing to hear our voices as one. Later that night when Madi and I were cleaning soda spills off the bottom of our dresses, my friend's Axel and Bryson came up to us. They looked tranced. Madelyn didn't know them but stood there dumbfounded. I looked at them with an eyebrow raise.

"Are ya'll okay?" I spoke.

They looked at each other. "Are we okay?!" Axel exclaimed aloud. "Of course we are okay! Your voices..."Bryson cut him off in mid sentence.

"Girls, your voices are incredible. Like..fabulous."

I looked at smiling. Her face was full of Joy. I chuckled.

"Aw, thanks guys. Really, that was nothing. Shoot, it WAS nothing. Just felt like doing something for the big one seven." Madie and I giggled in unison.

'Dude, you've got to tell them!" Bryson turned to Axel with exctiement.

I grew stunned. These boys are messed up I swear.

"Jeez bro, you always gotta ruin the surprise."

"Erm, tell us what?" Madie finally spoke. "What surprise?" I added.

"If you're up for it, I can get you hooked up in Cali for a record deal. My dad use to play for AneglicRecords and I'm pretty tight with them. Ask Brys, he's a drummer for them when we have school breaks." I looked at Bryson. He nodded with a smirk.

I looked at Madelyn. She was in awe. Her mouth openend and my eyes widened.

I started shaking and always screamed but realized I would draw to much attention and I had enough of that tonight.

"Excuse my french but are you fucking serious?!" I jumped for joy. However, I paused and started thinking. Are they messing with me? I always messed with them in school about stupid stuff so is this revenge?

"Wait, ya'll aren't messing with me are you? You know how much I love singing. How much fame means to mean."

I turned to Madelyn. "She's right. It means the world." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

Axel looked me in the eyes and took my shoulders in his hands. "Trust me. I'm dead serious. You gals come by one day. I'll lay down a tack. Sing your hearts out and I'll put in on a CD. I'll send it in and hear from Many from Angelic in about 5 days and well..You gals will be chilling in LA for the next few years of your life."

"Plus, you'll have Axel and me at your side. Basis and drummer." Bryson added with a smile.

Without saying a word, I jumped into Axel's arms. Madelyn hugged Bryson awkwardly but I could tell she was happy.

Out of surprise Madelyn spoke "How does Friday sound?" We all chuckled with unison and headed on the dance floor when Low came on.

Believe it or not, 7 months later, after everything was settled, we packed for Cali and here we are. It was so hard convincing out parents. They almost didn't budge but they finally accepted our dream. Since then, we have been enjoying the nice heat in Cali that August has to offer. At first, I couldn't believe what was happening. Was it for real? I pinched myself everyday 'till I knew for a fact that it wasn't a dream...


	2. Chapter One Cont

Chapter One (Cont.)

After snapping out of my daydream, I noticed Madelyn discussing tomorrows schedule with Many. I smiled with joy. I still cannot believe we are here today. I decided to walk over and catch wait was on tomorrows agenda.

Madelyn turned to me, "Great, you're paying attention now!" She slapped my shoulder with a chuckle. I smiled with a blush of embarrassment.

"Any-who, as we were discussing mamacitas, we plan on actually recording a track for you girls tommorow and our going to put it on our cover channel. Ya know, to give you girls some hits before making it big."

"Sounds great." I reply. Madelyn shakes her head and gives a thumbs up.

"Yes, sounds great!" Madelyn added before checking her phone.

"Perfecto, how about noon tommorow girls?" Many spoke with a questioning voice.

I turned to Madelyn, she shrugged.

"Yes, we'll be here." I responded.

"Alright, adios girls. Gotta take care of some other business. " Many waved with a smile as we headed out the studio's doors.

"Madie, can you believe we are here? I can not thank Axel and Bryson enough. More so Many for this experience." Madie giggled.

"I know! They really are the best people," She paused in her tracks. "Speaking of the boys...weren't we suppose to meet them for Liner in about 20 minutes?" I looked at my watch.

"Oh shoot! I still gotta get changed!"

"Me too, don't worry! Let's just let them know that we'll be behind by a few minutes. I don't think they'll mind too much." Madelyn grabbed my arm and we sprinted down the sidewalk to our hotel. Nothing better than having her by my side. I honestly do not know what I would do without her. She's been keeping me alive through this whole mess. This big stressful mess.

After dabbing on the finishing touches of our liner outfits, I text Axel to let him know we'd be a few moments behind. Madelyn and I had separate bathrooms In our suite so I walked across the hall to see if she was ready and I was blown away.

"Giiirrrl, you got it going on!" I teased.

"Girrrll, so do you!" She replied. I looked up and down at her gorgeous, but casual, hot pink sundress with a silver belt across it. I looked at mine. I didn't really like wearing dresses out, so I grabbed my favorite hot pink, high wasted shorts, and one shoulder pull over.

We giggled at one another, and got ready to head out the door. I was just about to ask Madie what our plans after dinner were when we paused in our tracks to what we heard behind us.

"Ehmagawd! Did you know that One Direction is in the city! They're finally back from England! I can not believe it!" A short, blonde haired girl spoke to her taller, but darker haired friend. They both screeched.

"Eepppp! Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! Do you know where they are staying! I must meet them!"

"Hahhaa, no girl. They're location is top secret. I think they are laying low."

"Well, poo. It was worth a shot."

"Let's keep a look out though!" They two girls ran back up the back stairs where the pool was. We never did see them again.

I looked at Madelyn. "I love them. Correction, I adore them. However, I am not a crazed fan like..."

Madelyn interrupted me,"Oh, yeah, I know. I love them too. Jesus. But, Harleigh. They are in the city!"

I shrugged,"I know, maybe Manny knows more information. We'll talk with him more about it tommorow." Madelyn nodded and we headed out the hotel's door arm and arm. I didn't want to admit it but, I was so happy that One Direction was in the city. My heart was beating a mile a minute. They meant so much. Goodness, Harry's eyes. I could get lost in them forever. Niall's perfect smile amazes me. Louis's humor, oy vae. Zayn and Liam, with their magnificent looks. I love them all. My heart was pounding and I didn't want to freak out on Madie. Even though, I'm pretty sure she was going crazy on the inside too.

I was so glad when we reached the restaurant. I was in the mood for some really good food. Oh hey, I ryhmed a little there! Haha, oops sorry. I keep getting off track.

Since it was about lunch, but not quite dinner, we decided to eat at The Griddle Cafe. I absolutely loved their food. It melted in your mouth. Like, yumm.

Madelyn and I looked around for Brys and Axel, when they saw us and waved we sat down at their table. It was so good to be in a place with your best friends at your side. I felt like I was home.


End file.
